Golpe a Traición
by lessien numenesse
Summary: Allí estaba yo, escondida tras unos arbustos por casualidad, escondiéndome de nadie, sólo de la puta realidad. Bell/Edward AH


Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es mía y basada en experiencias propias, lamentablemente.

* * *

 **GOLPE A TRAICIÓN**

Allí estaba yo, escondida tras unos arbustos por casualidad, escondiéndome de nadie, sólo de la puta realidad.

Edward y yo llevábamos varios meses tonteando en el instituto: cogiditas de mano en clase, salidas al cine o a cenar, algún que otro intento de beso y ademas me recogía de casa y me llevaba a la escuela a diario.

Todo había empezado en la fiesta de fin de curso del año pasado. Él se había presentado en mi mesa durante el almuerzo a contarnos sobre su ultimo viaje a Disney. Como si a Jessica o a mi nos importase, aparentemente sólo a mi, ya que Jessica había estado muy atenta y haciendo risitas tontas. Por la tarde, Edward se había ofrecido a llevarme a casa con la excusa de que estaba cerca, y ése fue el inicio de todo. A partir de ése día se convirtió en rutina.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco el día de la fiesta, ya que yo había invitado a mi mejor amigo: Jacob. A Edward no le gustó la idea, pero como no éramos novios, no dijo nada, pero sí lo demostró. En conclusión, ni Jacob ni Edward se dirigieron la palabra. Pero los días siguientes me mostraron un Edward más pendiente de mi, para disgusto de Jessica - aunque ella lo negó siempre y hasta me dio su bendición para intentar algo con él.

A partir de ahí y durante los siguientes meses, empezamos una cierta rutina de tira y jala. Me llevaba al instituto y de vuelta casa, pasábamos la tarde en la suya junto a sus hermanos, formamos un grupo de estudio con unos amigos mutuos: Ángela y Ben. Luego estaba lo que pasaba cuando nadie nos veía, me cogía de la mano y yo se la retiraba luego de un tiempo, a veces me abrazaba, alguna vez compartimos un beso, pero de ahí al siguiente paso: nada.

El último mes las cosas mejoraron, tuvimos mas citas y en las fiestas del grupo solíamos estar juntos. Ilusamente creía que ya avanzaríamos, que me pediría ser su novia. En este punto, Edward me gustaba, y mucho, disfrutaba estar a su lado y compartir cosas con él, pero nada.

Hace una semana me había comentado que lo habían aceptado para hacer un intercambio de un mes en un instituto de Nueva York y su viaje estaba programado para el siguiente; siendo sincera, me alegre por él, no me pareció un inconveniente para nuestra no-relación; y bueno, Jessica no opinaba lo mismo y dijo que Edward se conseguiría una chica guapa allá, no como yo.

La otra noticia fundamental era que otro estudiante vendría en lugar de Edward, un mes previo a su partida - de hecho en una semana. El detalle estaba en que yo no leí la letra pequeña: este otro estudiante se llamaba Tanya Denali y Edward ya había estado en contacto con ella, tanto así que se hospedaría en su casa, además habían compartido múltiples mensajes y llamadas, dígase eran "amigos"; por supuesto que de esto yo me enteré después.

En menos de lo que imaginé, Tanya estaba entrando por la puerta de los Cullen, todos muy felices claro, y yo ahí paradita pensando en que debí haberme puesto un vestido y algo de maquillaje para verme algo bonita al menos. ¡Entonces lo vi! Duró menos de un segundo pero ahí estaba la conexión entre Edward y la despampanante Tanya.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba en un momento "trágame tierra", tuve que forzar sonrisas, pero admitámoslo: ¡soy una pésima mentirosa! Recogí mi dignidad, esbocé la mejor sonrisa que pude y me disculpe para volver a casa. Edward no se ofreció a llevarme a pesar de ya estar muy entrada la noche.

Durante los días siguientes a penas y lo vi, se excusaba continuamente a través de sus hermanos. Y lo peor de todo: no podía reclamar, a fin de cuentas habíamos estado en una no-relación. Me arrepentí tanto de haber tomado las cosas con calma y de haber sido la chica paciente, estaba furiosa y triste a la vez, y con exámenes finales cerca.

Me enteré por Ángela que en todo ese tiempo Edward había estado llevando a Tanya a recorrer los sitios turísticos de Forks, como si fueran muchos, y además la recogía de los cursos extra que tomaba por la tarde para luego ir a un café.

Con un examen importante cerca, el grupo de estudio había decidido reunirse esa tarde en la casa Cullen, a fin de cuentas era las más grande y cómoda. Ése día saliendo del instituto Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa, durante todo el camino se comportó como antes: lindo, amable, atento de mi y hasta me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo las sentí arder. Se ofreció a recogerme para ir juntos a la sesión de estudio.

Y ahí estaba yo, otra vez ilusionada y optimista, con un corazón latiendo de prisa y una explicación "muy razonable" de porque estas ultimas semanas Edward había pasado de mi: sólo estaba siendo un buen anfitrión ; por supuesto que esas fueron sus palabras y yo se las creí.

Cerca de la hora acordada Edward llamó para disculparse por no poder pasar por mi: Acabo de recoger a Tanya de las clases extra y no va a haber espacio para ti. Colgué.

Edward conduce un Volvo con espacio para cuatro pasajeros además del conductor. Eso bastó. Resurgió la Bella rebelde. Edward me iba a escuchar, fuerte y claro, era momento de tomar una decisión, y esto se aclaraba hoy. Porque me llamo Isabella Swan.

Estaba yendo a casa de Edward a aclarar las cosas de una buena vez, pero iba caminando. Fue la casualidad. Me detuve justo detrás de unos arbustos en la calzada cuando vi acercarse un coche, era el suyo. se detuvo frente a su casa. Bajó de él y se dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a la despampanante Tanya Denali que acomodó su cabellera rubia de una forma muy coqueta y se colgó del brazo de Edward. Ni Edward ni Tanya notaron mi presencia.

Así que allí estaba yo, escondida tras unos arbustos por casualidad, escondiéndome de nadie, sólo de la puta realidad, sintiéndome cada vez mas chiquita y fea, siendo consciente de cada uno de mis defectos y multiplicandos por cien, por mil, las lágrimas brotaron y me fue imposible contener los sollozos. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a casa. De la Bella Rebelde no había ni su sombra, sólo quedaba la pequeña Bella, casi diminuta, insegura, triste y muy segura de ser tan poquita cosa como para gustarle a Edward Cullen.


End file.
